The present invention relates to mutant G protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) and methods for selecting those with increased stability. In particular, it relates to the selection and preparation of mutant GPCRs which have increased stability under a particular condition compared to their respective parent proteins. Such proteins are more likely to be crystallisable, and hence amenable to structure determination, than the parent proteins. They are also useful for drug discovery and development studies.